Maid in New York, New York
by ZoraHale3
Summary: Rose is a poor girl, working as a maid. Dimitri Belikov is a wealthy man, a heartbreaker and... a father. Their paths cross more than once. He hates her, he dislikes her. She hates him with every bone she has. But can they fight the growing attraction? Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

Rose is a poor girl, working as a maid but she gets fired. Dimitri Belikov is a wealthy man, a heartbreaker and... a father. There paths cross more than once. She does not like him nor does he like her, but can they fight the growing attraction?

* * *

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**This is my very first fanfic and my very first story in English as well. (I'm Dutch.) Please tell me what you think and wether I should continue with this story or not.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**_

* * *

**RPOV**

'HATHAWAY!' yelled my boss Stan.

I sighed. 'Yes?'

He walked towards me with angry steps. God, what had I done wrong this time? He came closer and closer. I saw that his face was red. Yes, he was furious. 'Hathaway,' he said in a low voice. That man was cold. I swear he did not have a heart. How in the world a woman like Alberta, so sweet and kind, would want to marry a man like him was beyond me. 'You were five minutes late.'

'Sorry sir,' I apologized. 'I promise you, it won't happen again.'

'Good,' he said. 'Because the next time you're even a second late, you're fired. Understood?'

'Yes sir,' I said. I could not lose this job. If I lost this job, I'd be homeless. My parents had basically abandoned me. Off course I could always move in with my friend Lissa. She was my best friends since... Well, we're friends for as long as I could remember. But she was getting married to Christian Ozera and him and I did not have the best relationship. Besides, I did not want to bother her.

I put on my uniform and walked towards the cleaningcars. I took one and went to the 78th floor of the hotel. I cleaned the rooms from the 76th till 78th of this five star hotel. These floors had the best rooms. Many celebrities booked these rooms. God, in real life they were terrible. They treated you like garbage, only because you were a maid and didn't have as much money as they did. Well, someone had to do the dirty jobs since they obviously didn't want to do so themselve, so they'd better show some respect.

I always started on the 78th instead of the 76th, because the most expensive rooms were on the 78th and the people that stayed in the rooms loved clean rooms.

7801. I knocked. No response so I walked in and started cleaning. Twenty minutes later I was done. 7802 had a 'Do not disturb' sign on the doorknob. Fine. I walked further. 7803. I knocked. I heard someone talking inside but could not see a 'Do not disturb' sign on the doorknob. No response, but I had learned a long time ago to not just walk into someone's room. I knocked again.

'Come in!' someone yelled inside.

I opened the door and was immediately shocked. It was a mess inside. There was a man on the phone. He was quite handsome but I could not let myself get distracted so I started cleaning. When I was done I quietly left. The man was still talking on the phone.

7804, the last room of the 78th floor. These suites were huge. There was one on every corner of the hotel, provided with a beautiful, stunning view over New York. I knocked. No response. I knocked again. Still no response. I opened the door. I peeked inside. There was no sign of anyone so I started doing my job.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

I turned around. Behind me stood a very tall, very handsome man. It looked like he had just showered. He had a towel around his waist and he was shirtless. Keep focused, Rose, I scolded myself. I put on a smile. 'I'm cleaning your room, sir,' I said.

'Well, didn't you notice there was anyone inside?' he asked with a very low voice. It was pretty terrifying.

'Sir, I knocked twice but I did not get a response,' I answered. 'And I could not see a "Do not disturb" sign at the doorknob, so I just assumed there was nobody inside.'

'WELL APPARENTLY THERE IS!' he yelled. He had a faint Russian accent. 'So maybe you should stop "assuming". God, this is such a bad hotel. You're a dumb girl.'

I just stood there, thinking of what I could do. If Stan found out I'd be fired. I had to be polite, even though he had called me dumb. 'I'm really sorry sir,' I honestly told him. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

He smiled. 'Oh yes, there is,' he said. 'LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM AND MAKE SURE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!'

I walked out as fast as I could, my head low.

Time skip...

I sighed and walked into my apartment. Stan had fired me. Apparently the Russian man, Dimitri Beli- something had told him that I was a stalker and had tried to seduce him. He also accused me of being a thief. Life was just not fair. This would probably be the last time I'd be in this apartment. I already was behind on my rent. Now, being fired, I had to leave. I walked to my bed and fell asleep. Life. Was. Just. Not. Fair.

* * *

**_So please tell me, what did you think? Should I continue with this story? Please review and don't forget to tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much everyone for the positive reviews and for following **__my__** story! Here's chapter 2; I hope you'll like it! Happy New Year!**_

_**xxx ZoraHale3**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

The next day I was woken up by a loud banging on the door.

I sighed and climbed out of my bed. I opened the door and, as I predicted, Miss Kirova stood in my door opening.

'Hathaway, you promised me you'd have the money today,' she said while tapping her feet.

'Miss Kirova, my boss fired me and...,'

She got an evil grin. 'Well then, in that case, you're gone by the end of the day.'

After kicking me out of my apartment she walked away without even looking at me.

I knew negotiating with Kirova was nearly impossible. She had already been quite easy on me, asking for one more week to pay my rent would be impossible. Knowing I had to leave as soon as I could I started packing. I did not have much stuff.

When I was done I called Lissa.

'Lissa Dragomir speaking,' I heard.

'Hey Lis,' I said. 'I'm fired and kicked out of my apartment. Can you pick me up?'

I heard her take a deep breath. 'YOU ARE WHAT?' she yelled.

I sighed. 'Lis, it's not what you think,' I said. 'Please, can you pick me up? I'll explain everything.'

It was silent for a while. 'Okay Rose,' she finally gave in. 'Do you have a place to stay?'

I knew that question was coming and I knew I could not lie to her. Lissa and I had a weird bond, we could sense each others feelings. That is how close we were. But I did not want to tell her the truth. If I told her she'd be...

'Rose, do you have a place to stay?' she repeated her question. I was brought back from my thoughts.

'Huh, what?' I asked.

She sighed. 'You're basically homeless right now,' she said as if it were a fact. Which, unfortunately, was the truth.

'Yes,' I quietly admitted.

'Rose, I'll pick you up in twenty, alright?'

'Thank you. Bye,' I said and hung up.

I took my bags and walked to Kirova's office. 'Here are the keys,' I said. 'Thanks for everything.' She did not say anything, but only gave me a nod. I walked with my bags to the door of the apartment building. Outside I waited for Lissa.

'Hey Rosie Posie, why are you looking so sad?' Christian asked when I walked in. He was sitting on the couch, watching some sports news.

Okay, so Christian and I did not really have a bad relationship. It was just really weird. We always fought, giving Lissa a headache, and yet we cared for each other like we were brother and sister. But we both wouldn't survive living in the same house and neither would Lissa or our friends or this apartment building.

'I got fired,' I said.

'Aww, what did you do?'

I sat down on the other couch. Lissa just walked in with drinks and cookies. She came from a rich family. Her parents had cared for me as if I were their second daughter. Unfortunately, mister and missus Dragomir and her brother Andre had died six years ago in a car accident.

'Well, it wasn't really my fault,' I said. I told them what happened in Dimitri Beli-something his room.

'Dimitri Belikov is known as a coldhearted man,' Lissa said. So that was his surname, Belikov. 'I remember meeting him once. That man only cares about himself. He doesn't even care about his little daughter. But he is goodlooking and rich and...'

'And what about me?'  
'He has a daughter?' Christian and I asked at the same time.

Lissa sighed. 'Off course Chrissie, you're still my favorite boy in the world,' she said while giving him a pat. I pretended to puke. 'And yes, he has a daughter; Yuliya. However, he pretends that she does not exist. And her mother is dead. It's pretty sad.'

Christian tensed. 'That evil bastard,' he said through gritted teeth. 'He cares about no one, except himself and maybe his family, but not his daughter. After Yuliya's mother passed away, he became even colder. Nobody dares to get near him. My aunt...' He breathed heavily. 'He had an affair with my aunt but he just abandoned her.'

I knew he was talking about Tasha, his only living family member that still cared about him. His parents were into the drugs business. His family wanted nothing to do with him after they were killed, even though he had nothing to do with it. Still, both Lissa and I hated Tasha. She was so false and fake, but we did not dare to tell Christian.

Christian gave mea tight hug. 'Well Rosie Posie...,' I smacked his shoulder, 'you can always came and live here,' he said. Lissa nodded. 'Take the guest room for as long as you want. One thing though... Lissa and I have a very active sex li...'

I stood up. 'Yeah okay okay,' I said. 'That's enough.'

He just grinned while Lissa stood behind him with a red head.

'Well, thank you guys, but I don't want to bother you,' I said. I took my bags and wanted to leave but they stopped me.

Christian took my bags out of my hand. 'No no,' he said. 'I will bring these to the guest room and you stay here. Understood?'

'But-'

'Don't be stubborn, Rose,' Lissa said. She rolled her eyes.

I sighed. 'Fine,' I said.

I walked with Christian towards the guest room and started to settle in. 'Make this room your own,' Christian said, winking.

That night Christian had cooked dinner. We sat at the dining table, laughing and chatting. For the first time I felt safe and warm. I had missed that kind of family feeling. I knew I could not stay here forever, but I did know that I had a safe place to come back to and great friends. Maybe, just maybe, life was not that unfair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**18 followers so far, thank you! So how was your new years eve? You know, everyone is allowed to buy fireworks in Holland, so I'm actaully quite done with the banging that scares the hell out of me for the pas week. Anyways, here's chapter 3 and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**RPOV**

The next morning I woke up before Lissa did. I had had a wonderful night. For the first time in a very long time I had slept in a soft, warm bed in a safe place.

I walked into the kitchen. Christian was making breakfast. 'He Sparky,' I said. I sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

He looked up. 'Good morning Rosie Posie,' he said with a grin. 'You look like you had a wonderful night. Reminds me of Lissa after we…'

Someone cleared his throat. Lissa. 'Christian,' she said in a warning tone. He paled and shut up immediately. It was quite funny to see.

'Wow Sparky, are you afraid?' I asked spotting.

He ignored me and just went on with making breakfast.

In the mean time I took a quick shower and put on some clothes. I'd start looking for work today, because I wanted to stay here as short as possible. I liked it at Lissa's, but she and Sparky had a happy life together and I did not want to disturb that. Besides, I needed money. I did not like to be dependent of someone else just because I had no money.

When I walked into the kitchen again Lissa and Christian were making out on the counter. Jep, I would never ever touch that place again. I silently picked up my plate and my cup of coffee and walked to my room.

THAT AFTERNOON

'Here's your uniform,' the girl, Jill, said. She was a nice girl, but very, very shy. 'You're with me and Mia in the jewellery department.'

I had found a job and could start right away. A department store was in a need for someone who wanted to work in the jewellery department.

'You're shift ends at six,' Jill said. 'Have a nice first day Rose and don't let the rich people ruin you. They can be… mean.'

I laughed at that. 'I used to work in one of the most expensive hotels in the city,' I told her. 'And believe me, if you have a low job, they treat you like garbage. Not all of them, but a lot do.'

She just nodded and walked towards the counter, where a woman was waiting. I followed a couple of minutes later.

I was just done with a very nice woman that wanted a necklace for her daughter when my eyes caught sight of him, the bastard. Dimitri Belikov. He was waiting to be helped and caught my eye as well.

I faked a smile. 'Good afternoon sir, can I help you?' I asked as polite as possible. I needed this job, otherwise I would already have showed him my Rosemarie Hathaway combat skills.

'Yes, missy, I am looking for matching earrings and a necklace,' he told me, without greeting me.

'Alright sir,' I said. 'What kind of colour do you prefer? We have silver earrings, but gold as well.'

He looked at me as if I were stupid. 'Gold off course,' he said.

I showed him the collection. 'Do you want the earrings and necklace to have diamonds on them or…'

'Look, miss Dumb, you are waisting my time,' he said before I could finish. 'Just give me the most expensive AND pretty ones you have and we're done.'

'Fine, sir,' I said. I picked up a beautiful necklace with a diamond, but not too big, and matching earrings. 'Do you like the…'

He rolled his eyes. 'God you have a terrible taste, cheap girl,' he said. He picked up a necklace with a bigger diamond and the matching earrings. 'Just let me pay for these and please, get out of my life, pathetic stalker.'

I put them in a box and he gave me his creditcard. When he was done paying he stormed out of the store.

THAT NIGHT

'So how was your first day?' Lissa asked that night. 'You know, you had a job pretty fast.'

I shrugged. I was not in the mood to tell her about my encounter with Dimitri Belikov. 'It was fine,' I said. 'Liss, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed, okay?'

She looked sad, but I really wasn't in the mood to tell her about my day and I was very tired as well. 'Okay, goodnight Rose,' she said.

'Goodnight Liss,' I said.

* * *

_**REVIEWS please! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yes, Dimitri is coldhearted and rude. He's like the Iceprince, he has to find warmth again to melt his heart... Or something like that. Believe me, it will happen, because... Well, don't we all just love Rose and Dimitri? In this chap Rose will look back on an event in her life. Hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

Flashback  
It had been a great week. Mister Tanner had told me that I was. The best student he had in a long time. He told me I had great potential and was a very ambitious girl. He also said that, for a fourteen-your-old I was very mature in the way I behaved.

I always walked to school, because I only lived a few blocks away. The house I lived in was not very big, but not that small either if you compared it to other New York homes. At least it wasn't a shoebox apartment.

I lived together with my mom. Well, officially we were the inhabitants of the house, but you could say I lived on my own. My mom did not care about me. She was always working: duty comes first. And I did not know my dad, he basically just abandoned me and my mom.

So I was walking home with this happy feeling when I saw my mom walking out of the apartment building were we lived. I instantly knew something was off. I mean, yes, every now and then she showed her face, but she never walked with boxes towards a car I did not recognize.

I came closer and closer.

'Your stuff is packed in the hallway,' she said without looking at me. 'Have a nice life Rose.' She then stepped into the passengers seat of the unknown silver car and disappeared out of my life.

I stood on the sidewalk for a couple of minutes, stunned. Then it occurred to me and I ran inside. I did not own that much, since my mom did not give me that much money and I had to pay for everything myself. In the hallway stood indeed my stuff packed in boxes.

I called my best friend Lissa. She wen to an another school and lived in Manhattan instead of Brooklyn. And yet we were friends since always. The neighbor always took me to the park on Sundays and that's were Lissa and I met. It clicked immediately.

'Lissa Drago...-'

'Liss,' I said. I was on the verge of crying. 'My mom kicked me out and now I don't have a home and my stuff is packed in boxes and she just left with someone and I don't know who and I don't know what to do and...'

'Sshht Rose,' Lissa said. 'My dad and I will pick you up. You can come live with us. You practically already did anyways.'

'Are you sure that's okay?' I asked.

I mean, she was right. I was practically already living with the Dragomirs. They treated me as if I were their own daughter. They were more like a family to me than my own.

'Let me ask my parents and brother,' she said.

I waited.

'Yes it's alright,' she said after a while.

'Thank you so much,' I said.

'My dad and I will pick you up,' she said and then she hung up.

'Oh sweetie,' Rhea, Lissa's mom, said. 'I'm so sorry for you.'  
She hugged me.

'Don't be,' I said.

She smiled at me. 'You know you always have us, don't you?' she assured me for the hundredth time.

'Yes Rose,' said Andre, Lissa's brother. He had just walked into the room. 'We have your back.' He thought for a second. 'Oh my gosh no, now I have two sisters that will annoy the hell out of my!'

We all laughed at that.

Lissa got this glint into her eyes that indicated she had an idea I probably wouldn't like. 'You know what I think?' she said. We all groaned. 'I think it's the perfect time for a group hug!'

We all groaned again but eventually gave in.

At that moment, in that living room, I realized that this was my family. Family wasn't necessarily bloodrelated. Family were the people were you felt safe and loved. Family is were you belong. And I belonged here.

Present day  
That day had changed my life forever. Something changed within me. I became a stronger person. I did not take everything for granted any longer.

Maybe that's why people did not like me that much, but I did not care. Just because I had a background were I lived in poverty, just because my parents abandoned me; people did not have a right to treat me like garbage for that reason.

After that day a fire started inside me and every time, every single time someone treated me different because of that the fire started burning. I would not let Dimitri Belikov bring me down. I would not let him make me a sad person because he insulted me.

He, and every other person as coldhearted as him, would not get under my skin.

I was Rosemarie Hathaway, I had fought for everything I had accomplished so far. And to the rich people and might not be much, but to me, it was a lot. And just as I had sworn that day to not give up, I would not give up now.

* * *

_**I am at my aunt's for the next day so I don't know if I'll updload chapter 5... Which still has to be written. Yes, Janine is rude but everything happens for a reason. For now, some nice people are rude. It will change. (If it looks weir, I uploaded this from my iPhone.) REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites; it really means a lot to me. I tried to make this one a bit longer than the other ones. I hope you'll like it and don't forget to follow, favorite and review! (And share this story!)**_

_**Question: Should I make a DPOV chapter with a flashback or without one? A bit like chapter 4? Or should I wait with Dimitri till... well, till I think it's the right time to get him into the story ;P?**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**RPOV**

The past month had been absolutely amazing. I had made new friends and for the first time in my life I actually enjoyed working. Selling jewellery was so much more fun the cleaning rooms and whatever they wanted to have clean in a hotel.

Last week there was this very young and cute couple looking for wedding rings. And yesterday there was this guy looking for an engagement ring for his boyfriend of five years, though they had known each other since kindergarten. He had spent hours in the store, looking for the perfect ring. He told me about his insecurities; he thought he wasn't good enough for his boyfriend and that he had disappointed his parents, but he was happy. I even got an invitation for the wedding.

Moments like this made my job one of the best in the world. Just to make people happy brought so much joy into my own life, which was way better right now. I was more confident and independent. Just a bit more time and I would start looking for my own place. That's how good things went.

Today I had a meeting with the manager and the current head of the department, Rudy Allen, a pregnant red-haired woman in her early forties.

Lissa and Christian were in Montana at the moment, visiting a very sick, near death, old friend of Lissa: Victor Dashkov. I did not like him nor trusted him, but he was practically Lissa her only family that was still alive. Well, they weren't exactly blood related, but they're families used to be very, very close. And she didn't seem to care that they weren't family by blood since she called him uncle.

She first wanted to go all by herself, but I did not like that idea at all. Like I said, I didn't trust the man, even though he was so sick and weak that he couldn't actually physically do something to Lissa. Christian didn't seem to be enthusiastic about her plan either, so he decided to go with her. After a long fight she eventually gave in. It brought me peace to know that someone that would give his own life for her went with her and it gave Christian some rest. He could be very protective.

Without them in the apartment it was very quiet and I ran late for work every single day, because Sparky's cooking skill couldn't wake me nor could Lissa her 'technique to wake Rose'. So, to not break this 'when I'm alone'-ritual I was running late today; the day I had a very important meeting. What's new?

My eyes adjusted to the light of the streets. Why did it have to be so dark in the subway? Though I knew I was running incredibly, world-record breaking late, I still wanted to grab a coffee.

So, there I stood, waiting for my coffee, with I don't know how many other rushing New Yorkers in a way too crowded shop. Just another regular day… or something like that.

Once I had my coffee I sprinted faster than Usain Bolt towards the store, which was just around the corner. Well, for my feeling I was sprinting and faster than Usain Bolt, but, to be honest, in reality it was more of a silly fast walk with my almost falling twice because of the high heels. I was a hundred percent sure it looked absolutely ridiculous.

Once inside the department store I walked straight towards the meeting room, practically fell over my own feet inside with sweat dripping down on my back and a head redder than a tomato. But I had made it just in time!

'I'm sorry for being a bit late,' I excused myself.

Rudy laughed. 'We all know how New York can be in the morning,' she said. 'Take a seat.'

I sat down on the other side of the table. 'Thank you,' I said. 'Where is mister Naggy, the manager?'

She shrugged. 'He had another appointment,' she said. 'He wasn't that necessary for this conversation anyways.'

I just nodded.

'So,' she said, 'you know that I'm pregnant. I already have three children and with this fourth one coming I'd rather stay at home with my kids. They grow up so fast, you know, and to be honest, I don't want to miss seeing them grow up. And my job can be very demanding, since the jewellery department is one of the best ones in New York with the biggest revenue.

You are new here, compared to the others, but you are talented. People like you and you're good at selling products and smart too. So, that's why I want you to take over my job.'

I looked at her as if she were crazy. 'You want me to take over your job?' I asked slowly, not believing it.

She nodded. 'Yes, because I think that you are the perfect person to do so,' she said. 'You will have a bigger salary but you'll have to make more hours as well. And this job can be very demanding. You will have to be able to act under stress. You also have to go to the weekly meeting with all the department heads and the monthly meeting with the managers and directors there as well.

Think about it and tell me tomorrow what you decided. That is, if you'll have to think.'

I sat there for a while, saying nothing. I had nothing to lose and a bigger salary sounded good. Making more hours wasn't a problem either so I saw no reason to neglect this job offer. 'I'll take the job,' I said.

'Good, I already thought that you'd say that,' she said. 'You'll start next week. This week you'll be my assistant. I will guide you, give you tips and next week, when I go, you'll be prepared and more than ready to start.'

She picked up a paper and signed it. 'You'll have to sign as well,' she said.

I signed the paper and another one and another one. After having signed three papers I was officially the next head of the jewellery department. Who would have thought that?

Rudy stood up and shook my hand. 'Thank you very much,' she said.

'No, no, don't thank me,' I said. 'It's me that has to thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this job, considering I am not that qualified compared to the others.'

She shook her head. 'That might be true but you are a very smart girl and if you would have gotten to college you'd have better qualifications,' she said. 'That is something I'm sure of. You are so talented that you actually don't need them. For you it's natural, whereas the others actually have to learn this stuff. With taking this opportunity you'll use your talent. Someone like you shouldn't be cleaning rooms; someone like you should be leading.'

I stood there perplex. 'Thank you so much for believing in me,' I said.

She rubbed her belly and smiled. 'You're worth to believe in,' she said. After that she walked out of the meeting room and I walked one floor lower, to the put on my uniform and start working.

I was worth something, I had talent. I was smart and if I hadn't a mom like Janine or a father like mine, I could have gone to college. But Rudy gave me this opportunity and I was glad she did. That's why I took it with both hands, without a doubt. I wasn't a maid any longer. I was free and could start living. Do something I am good at and have fun with. That's a life. Not living in an apartment smaller than a shoebox in a bad neighbourhood and having a job that couldn't even pay that shoebox. That wasn't living, that was existing.

Now, I could finally be someone with a life, like any other person. I was free. I was happy.

* * *

**_REVIEWS PLEASE! xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter six! It is the longest chapter so far and we finally get a look inside Dimka's head. Please, tell me what you think in the REVIEWS and don't forget to favorite, follow and share this story. Thank you for reading and all the kind words, it really means a lot to me.**

**XXX Susanne**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**DPOV**

Someone knocked on my door. I sighed. Annoying people, couldn't they just leave me alone? 'Come in,' I said.

Someone walked in but I did not bother to look up. Judging by the noise it was Victoria, my little sister that looked just a bit too much like... Don't think about her, Dimitri! I scolded myself.

'Uhm, sorry but I... I... I just wanted to see you,' she eventually said. I stayed quiet but I knew she was nervous and fidgeting. I also knew that she, my strong little sister, was on the verge of crying. I could sense it in her breaking voice. 'Because you almost never show up and mama is very worried about you. We all are.'

I sniffed. 'Don't be,' I said coldly.

Victoria sighed. 'What happened to you, Dimitri?' she asked. 'Or should I say "Mister Belikov"? You are so cold and bitter and isolated. Whatever happened, please, just let us, you're family in. We can help you. We love you, we care about you but you make it very hard. And acting like this won't help whatever your problem is either. You won't be happier acting this way nor will your daughter. Did you even know you have one? Little girl, five years old, crying because her daddy doesn't...'

I angrily stood up and slammed my desk. 'Don't. You. Dare. To. Tell. Me. What. I. Should. Do.' I said slowly trough gritted teeth. I could see Victoria shiver but she tried to cover it up. 'Keep out of my life. Neither you nor mamma has anything to do with MY life. Understood?'

'O my god, they are so right,' she said. I saw the tears in her eyes but she did not want to be weak so she got a fiery attitude. 'You really are a totally different person. You really are a cold, cruel, heartless person.'

I wanted to say something but she cut me off. 'No no, please, just say nothing,' she said. She walked towards the door. 'I just... I just want my old brother back. My older brother that wanted to protect his little sister, protect his family. My brother that cared and loved his family and promised to protect them from an abusive father. My brother that swore to not become like his very own father. But look at you. You are just like "dad". I don't care you let us all fall like we meant nothing to you. That doesn't matter to me. But what matters to me is that you don't seem to care for your own daughter. You don't love her. You don't see her as Yuliya, you see her mother. God Dimitri, you changed for the worse.' She laughed and shook her head. 'I wish you a happy life,' she said after a while, like nothing happened. 'And if you want to come, Sunday is still "The big Russian food day". Just don't forget Yuliya.'

I sat in my chair dumbfounded. My little, sweet, kind and caring sister really had changed. Not that she was ever a quiet person, in fact, she had a very outspoken opinion about everything. That's what I secretly admired about her: she was a strong and independent woman. But I did not always show, because it could be very annoying as well.

'Mister Belikov,' my personal assistend Marcia said.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. 'Ever heard of knocking?' I asked.

She turned red. 'Yes, but there are people waiting for you in room nine,' she announced.

'Shit, I totally forgot,' I said. I took my stuff and rushed towards conference room nine to close a deal, not bothering to spent more attention on Marcia.

'Gentlemen, good afternoon,' I said. They were already sitting with coffee. 'Shall we start?'

A man began to talk, but I soon tuned him out. I thought about what Victoria had said. Somewhere, deep down, I knew she was right. I was an ass and I had turned my family and my daughter down, though I had sworn to not become like my father. But I was not like him. I did not beat the hell out of people.

_Flashback_

Victoria's giggles sounded as music to my ears.

It was a warm and quiet warm Sunday in Baia, a town just an hour from New York City. I was chasing after my little sister Vika, while Mama was making her famous blackbread in the kitchen. She knew it was my favorite dish. Babushka was pretending she was reading a newspaper, but everyone that knew Babushka knew that she was observing everything and everyone. My older sisters Karolina and Sonya were out, doing god knows what.

I finally grabbed Victoria and started tickling her. 'Dimka stop,' she said, tears rolling out of her eyes from the laughter. 'Please, Dimka, that itches.'

I laughed and started tickling her harder. 'Dimka, please, stop,' she said.

I stopped, knowing that this was very tiring. 'Can we play on the swings?' she asked me with her sweet soft voice.

She was so innocent, kind and unharmed. And I had sworn, from the moment I had first seen her, that I would do everything to make sure she stayed this innocent, kind and unharmed. She did not deserve to live in a world so cruel.

'Off course, Vika,' I said while I picked her up and put her on the swings.

I started pushing her, but not too hard, because I was afraid I would hurt her which ones accidently had happened. I had still nightmares about that one time she fell out of the swings and had almost broken her arm, though it was not fully my fault. But I still felt responsible. She was my little sister and I was her older brother, her guardian. I had to protect her.

Karolina and Sonya were older, but I still felt this need to protect them as well. Sometimes I would threaten their boyfriends, which they did not appreciate, but they were thankful later.

'Dimka, higher, higher!' Victoria yelled. I pushed a little harder, just a little.

All of a sudden we heard glass breaking and screaming voices come out of the house. Father was back and he was hurting Mama. He always did. He was abusive, disrespectful and did not give a damn about his children. He only showed up when he wanted something bad from Mama and he would always beat her up.

Victoria, why don't you go to Babushka?' I asked her.

'Okay, Dimka,' she said, not asking why. She knew I was serious.

I walked instead of ran towards the house, knowing that running would worry Vika. I would show father what it meant if you hurt my family.

Once I came closer to the kitchen I could hear voices. I stood behind a cupboard, watching what was going on. Mama was with her back against the wall, trying to protect herself with a pan but father did not care and kept beating her and yelling at her. The kitchen itself was a mess.

'YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!' he yelled. 'THEY ARE YOUR BRATS, NOT MINE! I DO NOT HAVE TO FEEL RESPONSIBLE.'

Tears were streaming out of Mama's eyes, but she tried to act tough. 'Please, Andreas, stop,' she said with a soft voice, not harder than a whisper.

This had to stop. Father could not do whatever he wanted. So I decided to show my appearance. 'Back off,' I said, my voice strong and muscles tensed.

Father turned around and started laughing when he saw it was me, a thirteen year old boy, though I looked way older and had the strength of a trained adult. Mama tried to tell me with her looks to go away as fast as I could, but I ignored them.

'Son,' he said grinning, 'what nice to see you. You see, I was just thinking, maybe you should come with me. You could be very helpful with…'

I hit him hard in his face.

His grin had disappeared but he still kept talking to me. 'Well, we could forget about that,' he said. 'But think about it, I have way more…'

I kicked him in his groin with my knee, twice.

He was angry by know. 'Okay son, you wanna play it like this? Well, come on!'

He tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and floored him. Once he lay on the ground, I started kicking him in his groin and beating his face up. He did not try to hit me back, he just lay there. I knew I had hurt him really bad by now, but I did not care.

Two arms grabbed me. 'Dimka, please, stop,' a small voice said. Vika. I so did not want her to see this.

I turned around and looked in her eyes. They were teary and full of fear. She was afraid of me, I knew it, but she tried to be strong.

'Vika, please, go back to Babushka,' I asked her.

'Dimka, let him go,' she said. 'Look at him. He is near death.' After that she walked away.

I looked at my father. He lay motionless on the ground, unconscious but not dead yet. I dragged him outside and lay him near the river. He would wake up soon and hopefully never return.

Once back in the house Mama was sitting on the sofa with Vika in her lap. Sonya and Karolina, who had apparently returned, were cleaning the kitchen. Babushka was probably upstairs, sleeping.

'Dimka, you did not have to do that,' Karolina said, arms folded. I turned around to look at her. She had a look I could not place. 'You did not have to put yourself in danger. But still, you did. And I am so, so, so thankful you did. Because you were the only one that could possibly stop him.' She broke down crying.

Mama and Vika stood up from the sofa and Sonya came out of the kitchen. They all looked at me for a while before they all hugged me. Yes, we did not need father. We, together with the sleeping Babushka upstairs, were a family.

Father would not return, I was sure of it and Vika seemed to have realized that as well. She also seemed to have realized that I was not the danger, though I still did not fully believe that. She jumped into my arms and kissed me on my cheek. My six, almost seven, year old sister did not live in danger anymore because of that man. I could finally breathe normally.

_PRESENT DAY_

'Mister Belikov?' a voice brought me back from my daydream.

'Huh, what?' I said. I looked around the conference room to find eight pairs of eyes looking at me expectantly. I had totally lost my concentration. They looked as if I had to make some sort of decision, but I had no idea where they were talking about, since I was thinking about what Vika had said.

'Are you accepting the deal?' a man, I thought his name was Johnson or something, asked me. 'The deal to buy Badica's?'

Oh yeah, that was where this deal was about. I wanted to buy it, whether we would have this meeting or not. 'Yes, I am accepting the deal,' I said.

After an hour full of signing papers and discussing some unimportant stuff I returned to my office. I quickly looked trough the list of important employees at Badica's, the most successful department store in the region. I almost spit my coffee when I read the name 'Rose Hathaway'. That dumb liar, she was the head of the jewelry department? How in the world did that happen? I had told her former boss that she tried to seduce me and that she was a thief. Was that true? No, but she just looked so much like… Gosh, I couldn't even think of her name. I wanted her, Rose, to feel how it felt to loose one of the most important things to you. And I knew that it was not fair. I could not punish Victoria and this innocent Rose for what that bitch had done, but it seemed like a dark part of me took control of me when I was close to them. Something had to change.

There was a knock on my door.

'Come in!' I yelled.

'Relax man, it's just me,' Ivan said. Ivan Zeklos, my best friend, the brother I never had.

I sighed. 'What?'

'Your daughter is sick,' he said, looking expectantly at me. 'And she asked for her daddy, which I find weird, since you don't really act like her…'

I jumped of my chair. 'Enough!' I yelled. 'Shut up, I am nothing like my own father. I give money to my daughter, don't I? I give her a place to live!'

He jumped of his chair as well. 'That's what a parent does!' Ivan yelled. 'Children live with their parents, that's not a service, that's part of being a parent. Gosh, you are even worse than your father and Alicia together.'

I took a deep breath.

'Yes, I said her name,' Ivan said. 'Alicia. Alicia. Alicia. Alicia, the woman that has your heart, jumped on it and walked away with it. Literally, you seem to do not have a heart any longer. You became a cold man, not the Dimitri that I once became friends with. Gosh, you really need help.'

He stormed out of my office.

I took my keys and left the building, not going home to my daughter but to one of the bars I owned.

* * *

**Till next time and... REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**This will be a very short chapter but with a huge cliffhanger... Two actually. I will update this weekend again, I promise. But for now, enjoy this short chap and tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

A week had passed since Rudy had left. She had guided me very well and we have become very close.

Today was my first day as head of the most successful jewelry department at perhaps the whole East Coast. People were expecting a lot off me and I vowed to myself to become very successful at this from the very first second I signed the papers.

I walked out of the toilet towards the group of women that worked for me. That sounded so weird but I eventually would get used to it... Hopefully. 'Good morning everyone,' I greeted my employees. 'Today is my very first day as the head of the department. There will be no big changes; everything will stay exactly the same.'

I waited a second, not sure if I should speech or not. Everyone stared at me so I continued talking. 'We are the most successful jewelry seller of the whole East Coast,' I eventually said. 'That is a huge achievement that not I, but Rudy accomplished. But she did not do that on her own. She had a great team that made the achievement with her. You are all part of that team. You are the ones that have made this department so successful. Without you, we would not be where we are today.

That milestone has been reached and I can only expand our success to the farthest limits. I can only make sure that we stay at this number one position and eventually become the most successful jewelry seller of the whole United States of America.

To reach that goal I need you. I need your hard work, your commitment. Are you all willing to reach the goal together with me?'

I looked around the group. Everyone nodded and said yes. I smiled. 'Okay, let's go for it!'

Time skip...

Finally, my break. The past hours had been crazy; phone calls, one utterly boring meeting, annoying and lovely clients, you name it. It was already four o'clock.

I checked my phone. More than twenty missed phone calls from Lissa and four from Christian. Shit, I totally forgot to call her.

I dialed her number and waited.

'Liss, I am so sorry but I was just insanely busy,' I apologized.

'You don't have to apologize,' said Christian. Wait, Christian?

'Christian,' I said unsure. I did not know whether I would like why he picked up and sounded so sad or not. 'Where's Lissa?'

He sighed heavily. 'Lissa... Lissa was in an accident.'

'Oh my god, what?' I screamed.

'Lissa was in an accident,' Christian repeated. 'She's at St. Vladimir's hospital. She... She... She was carrying our child.'

He broke down crying.

I had to hold myself on a bench, otherwise I would faint. 'I am on my way,' I said.

'Thank you,' Christian said.

I turned around and walked right into no one other than Dimitri Belikov, who had a murderous look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry dor the delat, but Friday I had an accident and I thought my injuries weren't that bad so I promised to updat that same weekend. However, I nearly broke me hand, my right hand and I am right-handed. The pain was worse than expected so I wasn't really in the mood to write. Anyways, here's chapter 8. Don't forget to SHARE, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW!**

**PS In the end, this WILL be an RxD story. I just wanted to try something different.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**RPOV**

Out of nervousness I almost let my phone fall out of my hands. I was shaking a little but tried to cover it. Dimitri Belikov did not deserve my fear.

I put on a fake smile. 'Good afternoon sir, can I help you?' I asked polite.

He stared at me with a mask on his voice. God, did this man ever show his emotions? Did he even have emotions except bitterness and hatred?

'Miss Hathaway,' he finally spoke, 'where did you think you were going?'

I tried to raise one eyebrow but failed miserably. 'I don't want to be rude sir, but may I ask you why it would matter to you where I am going?'

He got a mysterious smile ons his face, like he knew something I did not. 'Well,' he said, 'since I am the owner of this store and your boss I have every right to ask you where you are going. This is, after all, your shift and you can't just leave.'  
He was my boss. Great. Dimitri Belikov was my boss. How perfect.

'My best friend had an accident and is in critical condition in the hospital,' I told him.

'And?' he asked, with one perfectly raised eyebrow. Why could he do that whereas I could not?

I stared at him as if he were stupid. Did this man have one element of humanity in himself or was he really just some sort of alien?

'She might be dying,' I explained to him. 'I have to go there.'

'Well, you're not,' he said in a no-nonsense voice. 'If you value your job, you visit her outside your work hours. She won't notice your presence or absence anyways. So what does it matter if you go tonight.'

'How dare you to-'

'Your job or your friend?'

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he do this? 'My job,' I eventually said. Two more hours and I could go to Lissa's.

'Good,' he said. After that he walked away.

I angrily texted Christian I would come later. The reason why I let out. There was no need for him to worry about me as well.  
I sighed and walked into the store again. Just two more hours.

Time skip...  
'I am so sorry I'm late,' I said while I gave Christian a hug.

He smiled sadly. 'It's okay,' he said. 'Her condition did not change. The doctors said we will have to wait till tomorrow. If her condition isn't improved by then, there might be a big chance her brain is damaged.'

I hugged him tighter. 'And what about the baby?' I asked.

Christian tensed. His eyes grew even more sadly.

'The baby... The baby... Made it,' he said, but he said 'made it' in a way that didn't sound positive and with a lot of struggle. 'Well, at least she exists, but she doesn't live.'

I looked at him confused.

'Lissa was only twenty-two weeks pregnant,' he explained. 'However, she only found out a couple of weeks ago; that's why you didn't know yet. Hell, even I didn't know till last week.

But anyways, to be born at twenty-two weeks is very, very early. A very undeveloped baby. She is kept alive with machines. She is so, so, so tiny.

They are afraid she won't make it and if she makes it, there will be a huge chance that she is blind or has a syndrome. If she makes it, she will never be really able to live her life. If she survives this as an a hundred per cent healthy baby it is a miracle.'

I was on the verge of tears. Why did this have to happen to my beat friend? What did she ever do wrong?

'Can I, can I see her?' I asked unsure.

'Lissa?' Christian asked.

'Yes... And your daughter,' I said quietly.

He breathed in heavily at 'your daughter'. 'Of course,' he said. 'Follow me.'

We walked through a very long corridor. Christian stopped at one of the last rooms. He waited for a second before he opened the door to reveal a paler than pale Lissa (and she already was very pale), connected to a million machines.

'Oh my god,' I whispered.

I took Christians hand and squeezed hard. He squeezed back.

'I know,' he said. 'Go ahead, you can talk to her.'

I walked towards her small body.

'Well, hey Liss,' I said hesitantly. 'It's me, Rose.'

I paused, thinking of what to say. After a while I started laughing hysterically. 'Sorry, this isn't funny, but we always seem to get in some sort of trouble, don't we?' I wiped the tears out of my eyes and started laughing even harder.

Christian looked at me as if I were crazy but after a while he joined me.

'Lissa and Rose, world, be prepared,' he said.

Together we laughed hard. That seemed to be the best way to cope. We could sit down, mock, cry and be angry but that wouldn't help. So, supporting each other and trying to find some humor in the situation seemed to be the best way to cope.

After a while we calmed down.

'Oh my god, I haven't laughed that hard in ages,' Christian said.

'Neither did I.'

We were both quiet for a moment.

'But this is reality,' Christian said, looking at the love of his life.

'You know,' I said, 'most times I'm the one in trouble. Most times I'm the one in a hospital bed. Most times it's me that attracts the bad luck.

Lissa will make it. She is strong.'

'Yeah, that's true,' Christian said. 'Do you want to see my... daughter?'

I smiled. 'Yes, I'd love to.'

Behind a glass wall lay, somewhere in the back of the room, a very, very tiny baby connected to a million machines. The baby was so tiny that you could not really see the baby that laid underneath the tubes.

'That is... my daughter,' Christian said, with tears in his eyes. 'It still feels so weird to say that she is my daughter. But she is.'

I said nothing but just stared at the tiny little girl in the other room.

I mean, what could I have said? What is the right thing to say in such a situation? 'It will all be alright?' No, we didn't know.  
So being present seemed to be the best way to comfort Christian.

'You have no idea how powerless I feel,' Christian said after a while. I looked up at him. The sadness in his eyes was replaced with anger and his body was tensed up. 'To see your child lay in a deathly situation and there is nothing, nothing, not a single thing you can do. You just have to watch and wait.

But you want to do something to save your child. You can't just sit down, look at your baby connected to all kind of tubes and wait for improvement. That is asking the impossible.'

'I... I...,' I tried to say something but nothing seemed right.

'You don't have to say anything,' Christian said. 'There is nothing to do nor to say.'

For a phew more minutes we just stared at the baby.

'I really have to go now,' I said, though I did not want to. 'Tomorrow will be a busy day. But I will come in the morning.'

'It's alright,' Christian said. 'I understand. You have the keys to the apartment.'

I nodded. 'Is there anything I can bring tomorrow morning?'

He thought for a second. 'Well, I did not pack a bag for Lissa,' he said. 'And maybe some clothes for me. I have no idea how long I will stay here.'

'Okay,' I said. 'Promise you'll call me if you need anything or if something changed.'

'I promise.'

I walked out of the hospital. Looking over my shoulder I saw Christian staring at his daughter, trying to fight back tears.

I was just about to walk out of the hospital when something caught my eye, something very interesting.

I saw a very tired looking Dimitri Belikov rush towards the elivators. He wasn't just tired, his clothes and hair were a mess and he had bloodshot eyes from crying. At that moment, I would almost believe he was a human being.

I wondered where he was going, but did not want to follow him. Yes, he was my cruel, cold and annoying boss, but this was a hospital and he looked really, really... I don't know, sad. Not sad like pathetic, but sad like worried. A hospital wasn't the right place to follow people for more information. Everyone here come to either visit someone sick or as a sick person. That should be respected.

While Belikov almost let himself fall into an elevator I decided I would take a cab home and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**So... Dimitri is after all a human! Who do you think he is visiting? And what did you think of this very delayed chapter? You can tell me in the reviews (negative ones are welcome as well, because a critical look keeps you fresh and awake). Yes, I let the baby live, as requested, but things won't go smoothly. Then again, what in the life's of Rose and her friends does go without a fight or a struggle? Anyways, tell me what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, yes, I haven't uploaded in a while, please forgive me. Now, let's move on with our lives, forget about this tragedy and enjoy chapter 9. Also, let's REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, follow, favorite and share this story and tell me what you think! Things are changing in chapter 9, though. We well discover new sides of a certain Russian...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

RPOV

I woke up with a huge headache.

After blinking a few times my eyes adjusted to the light. I saw that I still wore the same clothes as the night before. When I came back from the hospital I had not bothered to change and I did not bother now, but I realized I had to go to work after my visit to Lissa.

I took a quick shower, just to wake up and get some sort of a fresh feeling. I decided to dress simple, so I took my black jeans, white T-shirt and a black blazer. That would go for work as well.

After having eaten a quick simple breakfast - it was only one day and I already missed Christian's cooking talents - I wanted to leave but then I realized I had to take some clothes for Christian and Lissa.

I took a bag and walked to their room. I grabbed some jeans and shirts for Christian and his toothbrush and some other stuff he could use. Then I grabbed some comfy clothes for Lissa for when she'd wake up.

When I had everything I walked out of the apartment.

I was all alone in the elevator.

A stupid tune played in the background. I thought I recognized it from a commercial but I wasn't quite sure. Not that it mattered.

When the doors opened I walked out as quickly as I could. I saw in the corner of my eye that a man with wary hair and a raffled suit walked into the elevator and realized it was Dimitri. He had not seen me and I wanted to keep it that way so I quickened my pace and walked as fast as I could towards Lissa's room.

Christian lay, with both his hands covering Lissa her hand, with his head on Lissa's bed. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, so I did not knock.

I put the back beside Christian and quietly left the room.

**DPOV**

Though I had seen her and sat by her side all night I still could not believe it. It could not be true.

'Mister Belikov, do you want to inform your daughter or should somebody else tell her?' Ivan asked. After our little fight he started calling me 'mister Belikov'. I hated it. Did I really became a terrible person? I did not do it on purpose. The things I said just... came out of my mouth without a second thought. I didn't want to be this way but I also didn't want to be the old Dimitri. The naive Dimitri.

'I'll tell her myself,' I said.

He scoffed. 'Fine, but don't forget that she is just a little girl, _sir_.' He then walked away.

I sighed as I stared out of my office window. I couldn't focus on my work.

I had to admit: I changed. But for myself, I had changed for the better.

It was sad that people didn't like me anymore but to be honest: I didn't really care. Of course it pained me that my family resented me, but if that meant that I wasn't a softie any longer, I was okay with it.

I had always been a naive boy, trying to protect everyone that I loved. And what did I get back? The person I loved the most turned out to be a... Well, I still loved her.

She learnt me that I can't trust anyone. I trusted her and she just took advantage of that. If I couldn't trust her, then how could I trust my family?

After Alicia walked away and left Yuliya with me, something changed within me. I didn't want to be the nice and friendly Dimitri any longer, I wanted to be a strong man that people feared. That way I could, instead of always protecting others, protect myself.

I knew I wasn't a good father to Yuliya, though, and that was something that really did hurt me - more than losing my family. I knew how it was to grow up with a father that doesn't care about you. I did care about her, but not like a normal father. She reminded me too much of her mother to love her and I knew that that made me a terrible person.

Alicia left with a huge amount of my money to marry some guy, Phill, she had always loved. Everything that we had - that I thought we had - turned out to be one big lie. She was... She was a gold digger and a fucking good one.

It was never her plan to actually get pregnant. The plan was to tell me that she was pregnant, take my money and leave.

After she had left she immediately married Phill. After the ceremony though, the private jet that would fly them to their honeymoon destination exploded and they were already inside. She was assumed to be dead.

I didn't want the media to know about this side of her. I knew she didn't deserve it but I loved her too much. So, since they took one of my company's jets, it was easy to make it look like we were going a weekend away. She also used a different name to marry Phill: her real name Anna.

Yesterday, however, I got a phone call from my housekeeper. A woman, badly injured and very weak, kept knocking on the door. She claimed to be 'someone I know'. When I got home it turned out to be Alicia.

I immediately brought her to the hospital. It was just bad luck that Rose was there as well. Yes, I had seen her and I knew she had seen me too and that she didn't know that I had seen her. It was the last place on earth where I would wish to see an employee of me that I didn't like. I would have to take care of that later.

This morning I saw her again and I knew I looked terrible. I knew she would't take me serious any longer. I was broken, because the love of my life who was assumed to be dead turned up on my doorstep alive and then died for real.

Just before she died she told me that Yuliya was a huge mistake and that she never really loved me. I was nothing more than her way to get money. She wanted to have nothing to do with Yuliya and talked about her as if she were a disease. To be honest, it made me very angry.

Now I had to tell my daughter about her mother; a person she wanted to ask everything about but she had learnt that that would make me very angry at her. Ivan had picked her up from school.

There was a soft knock on the door. Then the door quietly opened and a tiny girl with my brown eyes and her mothers features walked into my office. She had never been here before.

'Daddy?' she hesitantly asked with a shaking soft and quiet voice. 'Why are you looking so messy?'

I sighed. 'Yuliya, come here,' I said.

She took very little, hesitant steps towards me. She must have been very afraid of me. She climbed into my lap: something I had never allowed her to do. She felt so soft, just like her mother.

'You want to know your mommy, right?' I started. She nodded. 'Well, your mommy... Your mommy was away for a while to do... important things.' I didn't know how to continue.

'Where is my mommy now?' Yuliya asked. Here eyes didn't light up though, as they normally would have. Apparently she wasn't as excited as I thought she would be to know about her mother.

'You're mommy..,' I started unsure, 'you're mommy is in heaven. She is an angel now.'

Two lies. One: if heaven and hell existed, she would be in hell. I loved her and I wouldn't put her in hell, but if she would get judged for what she had done and said she wouldn't make it to heaven. Two: she certainly wasn't an angel. Even I had to admit that. And yet I loved her.

Yuliya just nodded. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just nodded. It pretty much annoyed me. How could she not care? She then jumped out of my lap and ran out of my office. She didn't close the door in her rush to get out.

I saw her jump into Ivan's arms, hysterically crying and I did nothing because, for some unknown reason, I was too angry at her.

* * *

**So, what did Alicia do with our lovely Dimitri? He must have really loved her... Tell me what you think in the REVIEWS and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! This isn't a long chapter, but I tried to give you, since so many people asked for it, a quick update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**DPOV**

I could not ignore nor deny the fact that, even though Rose was going to a rough time, she was still very good at her job. In fact, it looked like she had a new fire burning inside that gave her the strength to continue.

It made me wonder if I was doing the right thing and I did not wonder a lot. I did not like this feeling.

I knew I had to do this, if not for her than for me.

We could not continue to work alongside each other after our encounters in the hospital. How in the world could she still see me as the hard and no nonsense Dimitri, after seeing me so vulnerable? She would probably not listen to me any longer or take orders from me. And in the worst case she would tell whole Badica's about me being vulnerable. And slowly all my companies would know I wasn't the leader they thought I was.

No, I had worked too hard to make my name to let that happen. Rose knew, I could take care of that. If whole Badica's and the other stores I owned and eventually my whole company would know I was screwed. So I had to do something.

**RPOV**

For some reason Dimitri wanted to talk with me.

I had absolutely no idea why he would wish to talk to me. The Jewelry department was doing better than ever and I was well respected within Badica's.

I thought it very strange that not the chief of Badica's but the great and always busy Dimitri Belikov called me in for a meeting. Didn't he have anything else to do?

So, here I was, waiting for Dimitri to show up.

I quickly checked my phone to see if something changed with Lissa's condition. Apparently, she had woken up for a few seconds but she had been very disorientated and confused. But everything seemed to go well and she recovered quickly.

Their daughter, however, was a whole different story. The doctors weren't sure if the little girl would make it or not. She was just so tiny, so young, so undeveloped.

I just hoped, with every single bone I had, that she would make it. They would make great parents, even though the pregnancy had come unexpected. And the girl would be the most loved one in the world.

I had seen her a couple of times now and I already loved her. You just simply could not not love her.

Christian had not texted me so I assumed nothing majorly changed.  
The door finally opened and Dimitri Belikov with his emotionless face - I knew better - walked in.

'Miss Hathaway, we both know that I was at the same hospital your friend is in and that you have seen me in a very vulnerable state of mind,' he started. He raised one eyebrow. 'Let's not deny that. You have seen me twice. I know that.'  
I just nodded. Why the hell did he want to talk to me about this?

'Therefore I have decided that we can no longer work together,' he said as a matter of fact. 'You can't view me any longer as the person you thought I was, can you? Now imagine you talk among your colleagues and they all know that I'm not always the Dimitri they think I am.

I worked too hard to make my name feared and I can not let it happen that you take that down.

So, as of right now, you're fired. You're stuff is packed in a box that can be found outside this room. The girl you always talk with, Mia, has already been appointed as the new head of department. She is young, but has a lot of talent.

At this very moment, the staff is being told about your depart. Apparently, you have to take care of a sick friend... Don't change that story, don't tell anyone the real reason you left.

You're ought to leave right now. Do not go trough to the store but take the backdoor.

Have a nice day, miss Hathaway, I hope your friend recovers quick.'

**DPOV**

I left Rose dumbfounded in the meeting room and signed Ivan, my right hand, that we could leave. He rolled his eyes and followed me outside.

'I heard everything, you know,' Ivan said, while we sat at the backseat of one of my cars. My driver drove us to my house. 'Did you really have to do that? Are you that afraid of her?'

I gave him a deadly glare.

'No, I'm serious Dimitri,' he said. 'You really did change. All because of Alicia. It's fine if you want to change your personality but I cannot recognize you any longer. You are not my best friend Dimitri Belikov any longer, who used to help me at school when the others would laugh at me or when I hadn't studied for a test. You are not the Dimitri any longer, who was protective of his family. Where are you, Dimitri?

Everyday I hope find the old Dimitri when I arrive at work. I want nothing more than my old friend back. I would do anything to get my old friend back, but I can't. Nobody can. Nobody except you.

So for heaven's sake, Dimitri, you don't have to become a cheesy softie, but you can be a little bit more polite. For me, for your mother, for Babushka, for your sisters, for your daughter, for your employees, hell, even for your father!'

I was getting angrier and angrier.

'Get. Out. Of. My. Car.' I said through gritted teeth. 'Tell my family that, when they even try to contact me or my daughter, they have a huge problem. The same counts for you. Don't get involved with me or my daughter. You disgust me. I do not wish to see you or my family any longer.'

'Fine,' Ivan spit. 'It's my pleasure to leave this car. I do not wish to be in the same space as such a monster. Have a nice life, Dimitri Belikov. May Karma do it's thing.'

Ivan angrily stepped out of my car and slammed the door closed.

Honestly? I have never ever felt so relieved.

* * *

**I told you, it isn't long. I hope to get the next update ready before the weekend (Dutch time!) but I can't promise anything. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, follow, favorite and share this chapter/story and I'll see you ASAP...**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a short one. I felt like this scene should be a chapter on it's own. The next chapter is already done; I will upload it right after this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

'I'm afraid,' Christian said.

We sat together at Lissa's side. We did not say much but we supported each other with nothing more than each other's company. That was all that we needed; that was all that seemed right.

'I'm afraid that she will always stay like this, in a hospital bed connected to a hundred machines with a million tubes,' Christian continued. He stared at the wall behind Lissa. It was like he was talking to the air.

'I would lie if I said that I'm not afraid,' I told him honestly. 'But I would lie as well if I said that I don't have hope, that I don't have faith. Because I do believe that Lissa will get healthy again. She wouldn't leave you and your daughter behind. She will wake up and get healthier than ever and I will not tolerate you giving up, getting depressed, losing hope and not having faith.'

He looked surprise with a hint of tease in his eyes. 'Since when are you so wise, Rosie Posie?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh please, I am not that dumb as that ass of a Belikov thinks,' I said.

'What an ass, right?' Christian said. 'How dare you fire you for such a stupid reason, a non existing reason? That guy has lost his mind.'

I nodded. 'He is just an ass,' I said. 'He doesn't matter. Dimitri Belikov is a nobody.'

It was Christian his turn to nod. 'Yes, he is a nobody,' he agreed.

I sighed and we fell silent for a second.

Our silence was broken by a soft groan which did not come from me nor Christian. We looked up at the same time and then looked at Lissa.

'My head hurts,' a soft cracking voice whispered which I immediately recognized as Lissa's. She slowly looked around. 'Am I in a hospital?'

Christian jumped out of his chair to hold her hand. 'Oh my gosh Lissa, baby, you're finally awake,' he said with tears in his eyes. 'Yes, you are baby, but don't worry. Everything will be fine.'

I silently stood up to get a glass of water and to tell her doctor that she had woken up.

When I came back with the glass of water - the doctor had promised to check up on Lissa in a couple of minutes - Christian lay beside Lissa with Lissa's head on his chest, all the tubes connected to Lissa carefully spread.

'Hey Lis,' I said. I gave the glass to Christian. Thank god I had not forgotten to include a straw.

'Hey Rose,' Lissa said. 'That's weird, to see you standing beside the hospital bed.'

I laughed. 'For me it's a whole new experience as well,' I said.

Lissa yawned.

The doctor, together with a nurse, walked into the room. 'Good afternoon, miss Dragomir, my name is doctor Olendzki,' she introduced herself. 'I'm glad that you are awake. I'm going to run some standard tests to see how you are doing, okay?'

After having heard that Lissa was doing extremely well for her situation and that she was likely to recover quickly I left the hospital. She had only a small memory loss from the weeks before the accident, but wouldn't last long.

I wanted to give her and Christian some space and time alone. Doctor Olendzki had advised us to slowly tell her about the baby, otherwise Lissa her quick recovery might go the other way.

I had to look for a new job but first I had to visit someone I had not seen in a very long time.

* * *

**So, who do you think Rose is visiting? I don't know who you're thinking off, but let me tell you: it's probably not that person... Or maybe you're just that good and it is that person... I'm rambling. REVIEW this one and go on, you can read the next chapter immiediately. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

The sun shined bright and stood high on a cloudless blue sky. It was a very hot day, but I didn't mind. I liked the sun.

I stood in front of a typical Manhattan townhouse, in a quiet and rich neighbourhood, just one block away from Central Park and one block away from the busy streets of New York. The townhouse belonged to my good friend Ambrose, who himself probably couldn't afford such a place but his lover Tatiana Ivashkov could.

Ambrose had been my friend since I moved in with Lissa and her parents. Lissa always went here for her hair and nails, but now she rarely went here. Ambrose had given me a complete makeover after my mother left. He did not only change my look but my inner self as well.

Then there was his lover Tatiana Ivashkov, a very rich lady, that was much older than Ambrose. But she cared about him and he cared about her. Tatiana and I did not get along very well, but our relationship had definitely improved. In fact, we sometimes lunched together. She was in a weird way the aunt I didn't have. Our relationship was hard to describe.

He did not only have his beauty salon in the townhouse, but he also lived there. The first two floors were beauty and sauna and he lived on the other two. When you walked in and looked at the design it was typical Ambrose.

I walked in and immediately saw Ambrose. He walked up to me and hugged me tight.

'Oh Rose, look at your hair, what have you done with it?' he exclaimed.

'It's good to see you too, Ambrose,' I said laughing.

'No time for greetings, we immediately have to work on your hair!' he said, like it was the biggest problem in the world. 'Daniella, can you please set up the things we need to fix this problem?'

'Ambrose, it really isn't...,' I started, but he cut me off.

'I don't care Rose,' he said. 'We need to fix this ASAP.'

I sighed, knowing I could not object and sat down.

While Ambrose did whatever he thought was necessary to fix the problem called my hair we talked about what happened since we had last seen each other.

Apparently, I had missed a lot because he was now engaged to Tatiana, something I hadn't seen coming, but if that made him happy then I was okay with it. Though he had been with Tatiana for as long as I knew him, somewhere in the back of my mind I always thought he was gay, but as usual the voice in the back of my mind was wrong. What's new?

I told him about Lissa and Dimitri Nobody Belikov.

'No way, he did not!' Ambrose exclaimed. 'Wow, that man is crazy. I'm telling you, he has lost his mind.'

'Tell me something I don't know,' I said.

'Well, you can always work here,' he said. 'And this time, I don't take no for an answer.'

I sighed. 'Ambrose, I don't know anything about beauty.'

'There's the reception,' he started, 'and administration. You can also clean, but I won't let you do that.'

'Ambrose...'

'Reception and administration, with a very good salary,' he repeated.

'Ambrose...' I tried again.

'Reception and administration, sold to Rosemarie Hathaway,' Ambrose said.

'Fine,' I said. 'But only because you insist on it.'

'You can start tomorrow, if you want,' Ambrose said, ignoring my remark.

'Fine,' I said again.

I let him finish my hair and left. He also wanted to do my nails, but I told him I had to go to Lissa. I did not come to ask Ambrose for a job nor for him to fix my hair, but for a good conversation and I hoped to see Tatiana. I really needed to talk to her.

I walked towards the subway to take the metro to the hospital.

* * *

**So, I realized I had named the hospital St. Ambrose because that's the hospital in Private Practice. I had absolutely not thought about the Ambrose in VA. So, I changed the name into St. Vladimir's hospital. Anyway, I first wanted to introduce Sydney instead of Ambrose in this chapter, but she will come later. However, in the next chapter - it could be possible that, while writing 13, I will change my mind and introduce this person at a better moment - we will meet someone very... No, I'm not going to give you a hint. Don't forget to REVIEW, favorite, follow and share this story. Oh, and tell me who you think I will introduce in the next chapter in the reviews! Have a lovely Friday!**


End file.
